The present invention relates to a liquid bubble solution for producing light bubbles and, more particularly, to such a liquid bubble solution adapted to produce bubbles that provide illumination when viewed in the dark and under an external source of invisible ultraviolet or infrared radiation; also, the adoption of the luminous powder to absorb light provides the function of illuminating in the dark while the polyvinyl alcohol forms a polyvinyl alcohol film on the surface of the bubble, making the bubble touchable and unbreakable.
A known liquid bubble solution for producing black light bubbles comprising by volume: 75%xcx9c90% surface active agent and 10%xcx9c25% fluorescent agent, and adapted to provide illumination of the bubbles when viewed in the dark and under an external source of invisible ultraviolet or infrared radiation. This composition of liquid bubble solution has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter:
1. High manufacturing cost because of high concentration of fluorescence agent.
2. Low bubble producing rate because of low surface tension due to high concentration of fluorescence agent.
3. Low luminous effect. Because of low surface tension, fluorescent light is evenly distributed in the bubbles, and the periphery of each bubble is less bright.
4. High contamination risk. Because a particular pigment dispersion is added to the latex-like liquid bubble solution for producing a particular color of bubble, a color stain is left on the clothes, floor, or any object touching the liquid bubble solution.
The present invention aims to provide a liquid bubble solution, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
According to the invention, there is provided a liquid bubble solution for producing bubbles that provide illumination when viewed in the dark and under an external source of invisible ultraviolet or infrared radiation; the adoption of the luminous powder provides the function of illuminating in the dark while the polyvinyl alcohol forms a polyvinyl alcohol film on the surface of the bubble, making the bubble touchable and unbreakable; the liquid bubble solution comprising by volume: 45%xcx9c70% water, 8%xcx9c25% surface active agent, 2% glycerin, 1%xcx9c2% fluorescent brightening agent, 4%xcx9c6% luminous powder and 15%xcx9c20% polyvinyl alcohol, wherein said fluorescent brightening agent is a liquid of light brown color obtained from Diamino-Stilbene Disulphonic Acid Derivatives, the liquid bubble solution having a transparent to semitransparent color.
The liquid bubble solution according to the present invention achieves the following advantages:
1. Low manufacturing cost because of low concentration (1%xcx9c6%) of fluorescent brightening agent.
2. High bubble producing rate because low concentration of fluorescent brightening agent produces less effect to surface tension of bubbles.
3. High luminous effect. Because of high surface tension, fluorescent light is concentrated on the periphery of each produced bubble.
4. Low contamination risk. Because the liquid bubble solution is maintained transparent or semitransparent when added with a particular dye, contamination on the clothes, floor, or any object touching the bubbles is insignificant.
5. Wide range of working temperature. The liquid bubble solution contains 2% glycerin, which produces a wetting effect to help dispersion of surface active agent and dye
6. Illuminating in the dark through the adoption of the luminous powder to absorb light. Even contained in a transparent container, the bubble liquid can still be seen, and bubbles produced from the bubble liquid can also be viewed in the dark.
7. Protecting the bubbles from bursting by forming a polyvinyl alcohol film on the surface.